1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing system, a control method of a printing device, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Printers (printing devices) that open a wireless communication link (link) and communicate wirelessly by Bluetooth® are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2006-155036.
A problem with such printers is that terminating a wireless connection opened by the printer requires the operator to perform a tedious operation on the device the printer is communicating with.